


#1

by hhopp



Series: Hhopp's Destiel Angst-a-Thon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parent, Cas Whump, Homophobia, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Whump, and chuck unfortunately loses the custody battle, cas, it's in the tags for some reason, okay lemme explain the family tree, so chuck shurley marries anna milton and they have four kids, so everythings fine but there's a divorce because anna is a total psycho, so now cas and his sibs are living with his homophobic mother, that was gonna be more important but I wrote that part out so, then twins alfie and tessa, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: "Can you please come and get me?"





	

            He pressed the pedal harder into the floor. Rain drummed on the roof as he gunned it, black car throttling along the slick road.

            Freaking Michael. He was probably to blame for this.

            He slowed as he reached the gates of Cas’ neighborhood. Cas was sitting on the sidewalk just inside them, shivering in his soaked school uniform. He parked and jumped out.

            The first words out of his mouth were “Did she hit you?” He was answered, as he got closer, by the sight of two bruises on his right cheek. He pulled Cas up into his arms as he reached him. The dark-haired threw his arms around Dean’s waist, buried his face in his neck, but did not cry.

            Anna Milton would pay for this.

            Dean cupped his hand around the back of Cas’s skull and pressed a kiss to his temple.

            “I’ll make it okay, Cas, I promise.” He pulled back and looked at him with scarlet-shadowed blue eyes.

            “How?” he croaked. A raindrop hit his cheek. Dean thumbed it away absentmindedly, a thousand promises on the tip of his tongue.

            “We’ll figure it out. Let’s just get out of this storm, okay?” He slid his hands down to his wrists and pulled a little bit, taking a step backward. Cas followed him, looking numb. Dean didn’t say a word on the drive back, the little circles he drew with his thumb over the side of Cas’ hand speaking for him under the whir of the heater. They left the radio off.

            Cas’ teeth were still chittering as he pulled into the driveway. Dean pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around him as they got out of the car, rubbing his arms to try and will some extra warmth into him. They were met with a hot blast of air once they stepped inside the house. For once, he was glad his mother always turned the heater on halfway through August.

            “Dean? That you?” Speak of the devil.

            “Yeah, Mom. Can you come out here?”

            “Everything okay?” She materialized in the hall, apron tied around her neck and a flour smudge on her cheek. “Oh, honey.” Dean stepped back and let her take over the situation. Cas was escorted to the kitchen and settled into a chair. Mary called out tasks for Dean to help with as she bustled around and talked, and within five minutes, Cas was dried off and wrapped in a blanket, a warm mug of tea in front of him. (Dean didn’t really know why he needed the weird herbal stuff, but Mom had always been good at this so he trusted her on this one.)

            “Thank you, Mrs. Winchester.”

            “How many times, Cas? Mary. Unless you want me to start calling you Mr. Milton?”

            “Thank you, Mary,” he amended, frown interrupted by a quiet laugh.

            “You’re welcome. I’ll be upstairs, shout if you need anything.” The boys nodded and she left the room.

_He was flipping through his chemistry textbook, not really paying attention to what he was reading, when his phone lit up. The goofy song Cas had downloaded began trickling out of the speakers and he dropped his pen, grateful for the distraction._

_“Hey, baby. What’s up?” The metallic vibration of a thunder clap echoed through the line. Rain pitter-pattered in a digitized way, distinct from the way it sounded outside his window._

_“Can you please come and get me?” His voice was shaky, and thin. Dean shot up._

_“Is everything okay? Are you okay?”_

_“ 'm fine. Please?”_

_“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” He slid off the bed and grabbed his keys from his nightstand. “Where are you?”_

_“My neighborhood. My mother found out about us. She kicked me out.”_ Not good _._

_“Crap. Okay. Assuming she didn’t take it well?” Cas scoffed. “I’m on my way. You’re coming to my place and we’ll sort it all out, alright?”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you? I don’t mind.”_

_“That’s alright. Just… hurry.”_

_“Will do. Try to get out of the rain if you can.”_

_“Alright. Thank you.”_

_“No need to thank me. This is what good boyfriends do.” He hung up the phone. “I’ll be back in a few,” he called to the rest of the house, shutting the front door before hustling to his car._

            He pulled out the chair beside Cas and dropped into it. He collected his chilly fingers in his own and kept his voice soft as he asked, “What happened?”

            “Michael happened.”

            “Goddammit.”

            “Apparently he saw us walking home from school or something. He told her today while she was making dinner. In front of Tessa and Alfie, too.”

            “I’m sorry, baby. Do you think she’s gonna cool down?”

            “Not likely. You know how she is.” He didn’t, actually, they’d kept from hanging out together at his place for this very reason, but he’d gotten a fair picture from Cas’ description of her.

            “Alright. Okay. You can stay here with us. We’ll figure something out.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Would I have offered if I weren’t?” Cas finally met his eye. “Hey, there you are. You and your pretty eyes.” The corner of his mouth tilted up. “I love you.”

            Cas’ eyes widened and darted away. Maybe now wasn’t the right time to drop that bomb on him. It just… seemed right, though. Dean started to worry, before noticing that Cas’ cheeks had flushed, and not from the cold. His smile grew.

            “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
